It is now a very popular game way of using laser shooting to simulate gunfight. Laser shooting can not only simulate the effect of live-fire target practice which makes players firsthand enjoy the fun of gunfight games, but also pose no danger to players, and therefore are liked by a majority of players.
Role-Playing Games (RPG) is the most popular game type among computer games (which comprise stand-alone game and online game). In such a game mode, a player plays a certain role in the virtual world and moves in a set scene, each role has various virtual ability parameters and skills, wherein ability parameters refer to power, physical strength, level of sensitivity, intelligence, magic, luck, etc.; skills refer to the moves or actions that could be launched, since the strong sense of engagement of RPG brings the players immersive experience, RPG games has long been making the players indulge and cannot extricate themselves.
However, for a long time, RPG games exist in the virtual world, a player who like RPG games can only acquire such experience in front of a computer which makes the player sit in front of the computer for a long time, health of the player is greatly damaged on one hand, and increasingly serious family and social problems are caused on the other hand. Based on the above problems, applicant of the present invention has been dedicating to bring the mode of RPG into reality, for example, a Chinese invention patent filed on Feb. 19, 2012, Application No. 201210019276.5, titled “Live RPG Game System”. In the technical solution of the said patent, a player may join RPG games in the real world, experience the satisfaction and irritation brought by RPG games and achieve the effect of physical fitness at the same time, this new type of game mode may also attract a part of addiction players who are indulged in RPG online games, pull them out of the online virtual world and help them get rid of network addiction.
In the above game with live RPG concept, not only positive roles are set for players to select according to game plots, but also villain roles such as various enemies and monsters are set for player to fight with. It is difficult to simulate some popular game elements and story plots such as biochemical crisis and alien monster invasion in the optical signal shooting fight game with prior art, for example, it is difficult to simulate the plot of mutation of infected person or building and growing of mutation tissues after the invasion of heteromorphic virus. Therefore, prior art cannot give a player the immersive feeling on seeing and hearing.